1-(3,5-Dimethoxyphenyl)-4-[(6-fluoro-2-methoxyquinoxalin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]piperazine and related compounds and derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,314,100, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such compounds have been shown to have significant anti-tumor activity, but have very poor solubility in water.
Methods of making nanoparticulate compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,187 and 5,862,999, both for “Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388; for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles”.